Left Behind
by Dralion97
Summary: Ellis is left to fend for himself during the apocalypse and ends up getting injured. Meeting up with the others seems hopeless at this point for him. But they say that surprises happen when you least expect them. Nellis/ NickxEllis Complete


**Second oneshot. This one is defiantly longer than my last one. I couldn't help it :P  
This story is based on a roleplay between me and Rozenpandachan. I, however, wrote most of it from memory as I didn't have access to the roleplay (it was deleted before I could save a copy of it .).  
I hope you guys like this one more than my last. After all, this one has a happier ending then my first one.  
**

**This is for the pairing NickxEllis or Nellis. If you don't like that pairing, then you don't want to read this story.  
**

******Disclaimer: Left 4 Dead/Left 4 Dead 2, Nick & Ellis all belong to Valve. I do not own any of it in any way (No matter how much I may wish I did)**

As the last zombie fell down dead, Ellis let out a small sigh of relief. Pain shot up his leg and he let out a grunt, taking his weight off it.

"Damn thing. I 'ate these sons-a-bitches!" He grumbled, glancing at his bleeding leg.

However, he wasn't given a chance to look at his leg when he heard the sound of more zombies. Shaking his head, he headed off. He wasn't about to face another horde. His leg hurt and he didn't have enough bullets to take them out.

Moving quickly, he ducked into the closest house and pressed his back against the wall, taking his weight off his injured leg.

"They messed me up good." He sighed.

Ellis' gaze went to the window near the wall he was leant against. He could see several zombies looking around, but so far he hadn't been spotted. And he was planning on keeping it that way for as long as possible.

Pushing off from the wall, he moved deeper into the house, making sure not to step on anything that would make noise and attract the horde to him.

"Why'd I 'ave te be on muh own? I can't keep doin' this!" He cursed under his breath, continuing to move through the house.

As he came to the back door, he pressed himself against the wall next to the door and glanced out the inbuilt window. From what he could tell, there were at least four zombies out the back. Enough to take out with his baseball bat. He wasn't about to use what guns he had if he could help it.

Breathing out, he closed his eyes before gripping the bat tightly and turning around, kicking the door open.

He stepped out quickly and swung the bat, taking off the head of the first zombie. As soon as that one was dead, he moved on to the next one, not giving them much of a chance to alert others.

Taking out those left, he took the free chance to look around and plan an escape. There was a knocked down part of the fence, leading to the back. He could see the highway leading around and heading off.

"May 'swell follow the 'ighway to the next town. Ain't nothin' left fer me 'ere."

Shaking his head, he headed through towards the highway. Checking for zombies, he started following the road. With no way of knowing how far the next town was, he really had no choice but to just keep moving.

His gate was slower than what he wanted it to be but he had no choice in the matter. His leg may have been busted up but he wasn't about to stop in the middle of the open to fix it.

_Damn Nick! 'e left me out 'ere on muh own fer what? I dun' even know why the 'ell 'e left me!_

Shaking his head, he forced himself to focus on the highway. His eyes narrowed and he let out a small sigh.

* * *

It took him several hours until he reached the edge of the next town. And what met him surprised him to no end. Instead of walking zombies, like what he expected, he was met with dead bodies, some looking like they'd been killed by a crowbar, others by bullets.

"What the-'o the 'ells been 'round 'ere?" El muttered, his eyes falling on each body as he moved deeper into the town.

Everywhere he looked, zombie bodies littered the floor. Deeply confused, he kept an eye out for any glimpse of a survivor. Anyone he could team up with so that he didn't have to go it alone.

When he reached the centre of the town, he was greeted by more bodies. However, there was more bodies here than there had been coming in, which meant the survivor had hit a horde.

Then he heard it. The shot of a gun. His head snapped to the direction the sound came from and he limped towards it quickly. More gunshots sounded soon after and he sped up.

Rounding a corner, zombies came into his view. Ellis glanced around, his eyes falling onto a flash of white. Pulling out his gun, he returned his gaze to the zombies, shooting them quickly. Between him and the survivor, they quickly downed all the zombies.

"Thanks for your help." The survivor said, turning to look at Ellis and stopping in surprise.

Ellis turned his gaze to the survivor, giving him a grin.

"'ey Nick. Glad te see yer still alive." He grinned.

"No zombie can off me sport. You should know that." He answered with a smirk, stepping closer to Ellis.

"A'course. 'nyway, why the 'ell did yew leave? 've been stuck on muh own!" He questioned, narrowing his eyes.

"I went to get myself a new suit. Just cause we're in a zombie apocalypse, doesn't mean I can't look good!" The conman answered.

Ellis rolled his eyes and glanced around, spotting the familiar spray painted sign pointing the way to a safe room.

"Yew can explain yerself later. We'd be better off 'eading fer the safe room." He told his partner, pointing at the symbol.

"Sounds like a plan overalls." Nick agreed, already heading off.

Ellis followed behind, trying to walk as normally as possible. His leg could wait until they got to the safe room.

"AAaaaaaaaaAAAaaaaugh!"

"Hey princess, you reckon you can run for a bit? I don't know about you, but I'm not ready to face another horde." Nick said, glancing back at the hick.

"'m fine. I can run easily!" Ellis replied, not bothering to consider his leg.

Nick nodded and turned, sprinting off. Ellis pushed himself to follow behind and stay close. He was able to stay close for a while, but he eventually began to lag behind.

They came to a quiet spot when Nick stopped, turning to look at Ellis as the hick slowed down, giving him a confused glance.

"We'll rest for a bit. The safe room is still quite a distance away." He said, nodding at a bench underneath a tree.

Ellis blinked, wondering if Nick knew that he was hurt. However, he shrugged it off and followed the gambler over to the bench, sitting down.

"Is something wrong El?" He questioned, not looking at Ellis.

"'m fine Nick."

Ellis didn't want to lie to Nick, but he wasn't about to let his leg slow him down when they were close enough to a safe room.

Nick gave him a look but didn't say anything. He just leant back and closed his eyes. He leant his head back a bit and closed his eyes, enjoying the peace.

Ellis watched him, smiling at Nick's laid back posture. He let out a small laugh, causing Nick to crack open one eye.

"Something amusing to you princess?" Nick questioned, smirking as Ellis' eyes narrowed slightly at the nickname.

"Nothin' really." He shrugged, smiling.

Nick closed his eye again with a shrug, relaxing again.

"We should 'ead back out. Zombies'll turn up 'f we dun'." He pointed out, standing up and stretching.

Nick opened his eyes again and gave a small sigh, standing up. He stretched before giving Ellis a smirk.

"Alright, let's go sport!"

Ellis followed Nick as the conman ran off again. He managed to keep up for a while, until he heard the very distinct call of a hunter.

"AaaaaRgH!"

Ellis glanced around, just as he got pounced. He pushed against the hunter as it went to claw him. However, Nick already had him dead with a single headshot.

"You alright there kiddo?" He asked, helping Ellis up.

"Yeah, thanks."

The sound of a horde sounded soon after. Ellis skidded to a stop, although he could see the safe room not too far ahead of them.

Nick apparently noticed it to, as he span around and pointed his gun towards the oncoming zombies, in front of Ellis.

"Go kiddo! I'll protect you! Just get in the safe room and _don't_ come out!" He said, pushing Ellis back slightly.

"But Ni-" He began but stopped when Nick cut him off.

"Go Ellis! Stop acting strong and just go!"

Ellis glanced at him before he sighed and turned, limping over to the safe room and taking refuge inside. He turned to look outside as Nick shot at the zombies before he ran away from the safe room, making as much noise as possible.

"Come get me you fuckers!"

Ellis sighed and turned around, collapsing onto the ground against the wall beside the door. He had one leg laid underneath him, the injured one sprawled out in front of him.

_Yew better come back Nick! I ain't bein' left behind a second time._

He sat there, his mind on a lot of things, waiting. Eventually, Nick stumbled through the door, blood slowly trickling down from a wound on his head.

Ellis leapt up quickly, moving to Nick's side and lifting a hand towards his wound.

"Nick! Yer 'urt!" He cried, confusion taking over slightly when Nick knocked his hand away.

"I'm fine El. What about you? Why didn't you tell me about your leg?" Nick answered, his eyes narrowing and he seemed to look slightly hurt.

"'ow'd yew know 'bout muh leg?" Ellis asked in surprise.

Nick sighed, giving Ellis a defeated look.

"You really think I didn't notice? We're a team El. You should tell me when you're hurt!"

Ellis glanced down, covering his eyes with the bill of his cap.

"'m sorry Nick. I wanted tuh tell yew! But…well, we 'ad the zombies, then we ran away from the zombies….'n' well…while we did 'ave that break, it wasn't really long enough fer yew tuh 'elp muh leg. 'n' then again with that 'orde…Its been injured since before I met up with yew. A 'unter pounced me but missed 'n' scratched muh leg. " He shrugged, stepping back a little.

Nick sighed again and grabbed a first aid kit. He stepped closer to Ellis and bent down. He pulled up Ellis' coveralls leg and began to tend to the wound.

"Just mention it in future, okay? You're not alone out there anymore."

Ellis nodded and stayed still while Nick cared for his leg. As soon as Nick was done, he moved back.

"Thanks Nick."

Nick nodded and packed away the first aid kit, throwing it back onto the table.

Ellis made to limp towards the corner of the room but he stumbled, used his injured leg to stop himself from falling and ended up trying to regain his balance as pain shot up his leg. He let out a yelp as soon as the pain hit.

"Woah! Easy there sport!" Nick said, moving quickly to help Ellis regain his balance.

Ellis leant against him, sighing a little.

"It 'urts Nick."

"I know it does kiddo. Lean on me." Nick answered, helping the hick over to the corner and helping him sit down.

He handed some pain pills over to Ellis, who swallowed them quickly. Ellis gave him a small drowsy smile, shifting his injured leg slightly.

"You always have a habit of getting attacked by a special infected, don't you?" Nick muttered with a smirk, shaking his head and sitting down next to the hick.

"I normally 'ave one of yew guys with me so it never was tha' much 'f a deal. Then Coach 'n' Ro' left 'n' yew were all I 'ad left. Then yew left me tuh fend fer myself." He answered, his eyes already drooping.

"You didn't have to stay, you know. You could have come with me." Nick shrugged.

"'ow could I 'ave come with yew 'f I didn't even know yew were leavin'?" Ellis protested.

"Well, then you could have stayed where I left you so I didn't have to search for your stupid ass!"

Ellis shook his head, sighing.

"Come on Nick! What else was I s'posed tuh do? I tried tuh stay! I wanted to stay! But I couldn't. Zombies found me too easily. I was an easy target there. I 'ad to go off on my own." He explained yawning.

"Go to sleep overalls. I'll take the first watch." Nick said, turning his gaze to the door.

Ellis leant against Nick's shoulder, closing his eyes.

"'lright. But Nick, yew promise not to leave me again?" He asked.

He fell asleep before Nick could answer, however the gambler answered anyway.

"I promise El. I won't ever leave you again."

**There ya go! Please R+R and I hope you liked it! **


End file.
